This Is Jealousy
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: I want to be with you again. Is this Jealousy? It must be jealousy! “Hold me, hold me.” She said helplessly, on the verge of crying once more. “Need me…” [Oneshot] SessxKag


Editors Note: I was inspired to write a one shot from the queen of oneshots resmiranda! I loved her almost poetic, and eerie one shots. So Tada! My own eerie and kind of crappy one shot. I'm sorry if it's confusing to read. I'm not sure if it is because I'm tierd as hell right now…but please love it anyways!

RATED R! DUN DUN DUN!

This is Jealousy

By: KawaiiMahou (Heather Munro Tee-hee)

_It's what I want- The voice silently whispers._

_I don't want it- The voice booms louder._

_But I need it…_

Something stolen always tastes better. Humans and demons the same way so. A kiss, a caress, anything from someone wanted by someone else. The property of someone else.

Neither could be sure of what the other was thinking as they approached one another in an empty forest.

Some must call it fate, others would call it an accident, the way that they met. Alone together, a no better way to explain the situation.

They were together, but neither had ever felt more alone. One alone, from the one she cared for. The one that left her broken and crying. The other, alone from placing oneself in such a position. To distance others from oneself.

The silence spoke volumes. Desire and lust fell heavy around the two.

_She is alone._

_Why does he stare at me like that?_

It'd been years since he last saw her, years for her to grow. And grown, she had. The rain that came pouring down plastered her long black hair to her face. The strange white dress she wore stuck to her bountiful chest and curves unmercifully. The white becoming transparent with every raindrop that fell onto it.

He had found her in the mud, tears pouring down her face in agony, her hands clutching her face with anger and resentment.

She was elegant, for a human in the mud. The arch of her back and her trembling shoulders begged to be encased in the arms of another. To be soothed by another.

He silently wondered where she had come from. He wondered where her master was. This woman was never alone. Always protected by his brother. Why did she cry? Why should she cry?

Her tears came down in torrents as she thrashed about in the mud. How eloquent she must have been to have resorted to playing in the mud like a child. A mind like a child trapped inside the body of a woman. This body she had used to try to seduce the one she loved, the one that loved her.

But of course, the one she loved loves another. Another who looks like her. Another cheap imitation…or was she the imitation?

She trembled at the feeling of another presence. Maybe it was instinct for her to feel the need to run. The pure instinct of being in the presence of a predator.

Her head whipped around to view a familiar man. A familiar man with long white hair. For a moment of lapsed judgment, she thought it was _him_. But of course, it wasn't _him_, for _he_ was with _her_. _Her,_ the imitation.

Maybe it was the moonlight breaking through the rain and clouds. The moonlight reflecting off of his silvery hair. The way he stared at her as though she were the only one on his mind at that moment. He was looking at _her_. Not the _imitation_.

This gave a feeling of need. She needed more. She needed him to need her. She needed someone to recognize _her_. Even if _she_ was the _imitation_.

"_Hold me, hold me." _She said helplessly, on the verge of crying once more. _"Need me…"_

He felt the world fall down when she looked upon him with no fear. She looked to him in need. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to need her. And as though she got what she wished for, he did.

For he wanted to hold her. He wanted to need her. He wanted her to need him.

Maybe this was jealousy. This could be greed. Wanting what he couldn't have. Wanting what he wasn't supposed to have. The Tetsuaiga… and now the woman that belonged to his brother. But he wanted it so bad. He wanted to bury himself inside this poised young woman. He wanted her to be his. To take possession of her and her body.

_Maybe this is jealousy?- The voice calls softly_

He pulled the lithe body close to his, providing coverage from the few remaining rain drops that dared fall. She buried her head into his chest.

"_Closely, closely." _She pleads.

He responds by pulling her closer and running a claw up her right thigh, she moaned softly.

She needed him, and he wanted her. What a complex wonderment as to what they should do next. Oh it was to everyone but him, who responds once more by placing his lips on her neck, on her jaw, everywhere.

He kissed and caressed her with desire and necessity. She responded by gently moaning, and the movement of her own hands that explored his body as he propped her up against a nearby tree.

She did not flinch as this man lifted the side of her once pretty and pure dress to allow his hands access to her. Instead of drawing back she pushed forward.

"_Please."_ Her voice begged.

Their need for each other only seemed to grow as he let his fingers dance inside her. Letting her run her hands through his hair and gasp for air. This need that filled the both of them consumed them.

_Is this jealousy? –The voice continued_

She lazily thought with the idea that this was the place she had been betrayed for the first time. Betrayal. Was this betrayal? It was. Was she jealous? Of the way that he acted so carefree around the imitation? Yes. Was she jealous of how the imitation got so much out of her first love? Perhaps.

Kagome screamed out for the first time that night as she collapsed farther into his embrace.

With a dull glance towards a nearby brush Kagome caught glance of her first love. He was awestruck. His eyes screamed hatred and anger. Why did her lips curl into such a satisfied grin? Was this revenge? Quite possibly.

When he saw his brother staring angrily at him and the woman, he swiftly left her side to walk over to his brother.

"What are you doing?" His brother's voice demanded.

"This is none of your business. She left you for me. How does it feel? How do you feel about things that rightfully belong to you being taken away?" He asked coldly.

His brother glanced over at Kagome to look for support, but she just sat, seemingly satisfied with a smirk on her face. She sat dignified, with her head raised in superiority, her legs crossed, and her muddy dress modestly pulled over her knee.

"Kill me now." His brother silently pleaded as he dropped to his knees.

"As you wish." He replied coldly as he let his claws rip through the skin on his brothers neck, a hissing sound of the blood gargling could faintly be heard.

Kagome smiled pleasantly as her new lover ran his bloodied hands through his hair, staining the silvery strands that reflected off moonlight.

He stalked back over to her with a grin in his eye, a satisfied smile as she pulled away his obi and skidded her hands over his broad chest. She smiled as well as he undid her dress.

Kagome let her head roll to the side as he mounted her to see her old lover gasping for breath. His eyes were wide in shock. For a moment she pitied him as he took his last few breaths. But not much as her new lover placed a blood stained hand on her chin directing her gaze towards him.

"_You're mine now." _Was all he said before biting down on her neck and lapping up the blood, then sharing a bloody kiss with her.

_It's Jealousy. –The voice proclaimed._

She wasn't sure if she heard correctly, but maybe she might have heard her previous lovers last words under her moans.

"Kagome...Sesshomaru…." The man who was dying gasped.

But of course, she wasn't sure. She let one lone tear fall down her cheek.

_I want to be with you now._


End file.
